A Vow
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Apakah pantas seorang magi penyandang gelar abadi nyaris membunuh seorang raja pemimpin aliansi tujuh samudera hanya demi membela seorang wanita yang bahkan sudah dimiliki orang lain? Magi hitam itu memang bukan seseorang yang harus dinasihatinya selayaknya Titus, tetapi demi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya ini, Marga rela melakukannya. Dan cemas karenanya./ JudalMarga!


**Warning**** : CRACKPAIR JudalMarga, OOC, OC, Future!AU, maybe typos, and Magi is belong to Ohtaka Shinobu's.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>A Vow<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Judal, walau kamu tidak bisa mati, tapi ketika tua nanti apakah kamu akan berpenampilan seperti seharusnya?_

Marga remaja menatap Judal ragu. Sangat ingin bertanya padanya, namun rasa simpatinya terhadap sang pria abadi itu membuat kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia tahu, walau Judal tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, bahwa pria itu benci menjadi abadi. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya mendesaknya untuk menanyakan hal penting itu.

Kenapa penting? Karena kupu-kupu yang menyeruak di perutnya ketika memikirkan sosok hitam itu?

Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu hanya seorang remaja biasa yang kebetulan menjadi penasihat seorang magi dari Leam yang mengadopsinya sejak usia lima. Kegiatan sehari-harinya hanya menemani sang magi kemanapun ia pergi dan menggunakan akal sehat serta perasaannya yang peka untuk memberikan magi-nya saran. Sejak satu tahun lalu ia memang mulai mengenyam pendidikan formal di negara Kou. Di situlah kedekatannya dengan Judal dimulai.

Tapi, siapalah Judal dibanding Marga ini? Pria itu dulunya dibenci dunia sebagai pembuat kekacauan dunia alih-alih seorang magi yang seharusnya bersikap bak raja. Lepasnya belenggu Al-Tharmen dari hidupnya membuat dirinya enggan melakukan segala macam keisengan lagi, apalagi setelah para rukh putih menempel terus padanya. Rukh putih yang kuat sehingga dapat mencegahnya memasuki dunia orang-orang mati selamanya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menjadi magi yang baik untuk kerajaan Kou.

Tempat dimana kekasih hatinya tertambat.

"Judal-dono."

Sang magi bermata merah darah mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Ia sudah akan membunuh pemimpin aliansi tujuh samudera yang berada dalam cengkraman sihirnya ini sepersekian detik lagi jika saja suara rendah Marga tidak memanggilnya. Cengkraman itu melonggar, tetapi tidak melepaskan sang mangsa. Bahkan membuat sang mangsa kembali melawan saja tidak.

"Apa? Kalau aku membunuh pria ini berarti aku menantang aliansi tujuh samudera? Memang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria sialan ini terus melancarkan aksinya dan membuat Kougy—"

"—Aku mencintaimu."

Iris merah darah Judal melebar. Melemaskan cengkramannya. Membuat sang raja tujuh jin jatuh ke permukaan tanah tanpa ampun. Susah payah sang raja menarik nafas, sedikit menyesal menyulut emosi sang magi sejauh ini. Tapi sebentar lagi pasti wanita berusia dua puluh sembilan dengan surai fuschia yang tergerai anggun akan menolongnya. Tak peduli sudah hampir satu tahun pernikahannya dengan raja Balbadd, wanita yang cinta mati padanya itu pasti akan selalu terikat kepadanya. Mungkin sudah waktunya Sinbad memikirkan akan menjamah wanita itu, walau berarti bermain belakang dengan sang raja asuhannya.

Sayangnya Kougyoku diam di tempat. Memerhatikan sahabat baiknya yang teralih perhatiannya dan berdoa dalam hati agar suaminya dapat segera sampai di sini. Tak lupa merutuki diri sendiri karena masih belum bisa menjadi delegasi yang baik dalam hubungan politik antar negara.

"Bisa... kau ulangi?" Pinta Judal, dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Menangani anak remaja ternyata memang lebih mengejutkan dibanding orangtua-orangtua picik.

Dengan wajah sendu, Marga mengulanginya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Langit gelap rukh hitam yang diciptakan sang magi perlahan memudar. Menghilangkan kecemasan akan datangnya teror di negeri Sindria. Para pengawal raja menghampiri raja mereka dengan khawatir dan segera mengurusnya. Pun dengan ratu baru Balbadd yang membantu—dengan profesional.

Judal menghampiri anak yang dibawanya ke sini untuk pelajaran bagaimana delegasi politik yang baik itu dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Sangat tidak menduga ucapan itulah yang akan digunakan sang penasehat magi untuk meredakan emosinya. Dan yang lebih tidak percayanya lagi, gadis itu mengatakannya dengan tegas tanpa dusta. Bukan omelan panjang atau tajam seperti biasanya. Tapi pernyataan cinta.

"Aku—"

Lalu datanglah sorban terbang yang memuat seorang magi dan sahabat sehidup sematinya sang raja Balbadd, menghentikan drama sesaat magi abadi berpenampilan dua puluh tahun itu. Tak sabaran, sesosok pria bersurai pirang meloncat dari atas sorban tepat di hadapan sang raja yang berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya serapi mungkin. Di tatapnya raja Sindria itu dengan sangat sengit.

"Cukup. Apapun yang ditawarkannya, Kougyoku, aku tidak akan membiarkan pria tua ini menghantui hidupmu lagi. Apalagi jika..." Alibaba Saluja mengeluarkan pedang dengan jin api miliknya. "...ia berniat untuk mengambilmu dariku."

Sang ratu Balbadd susah payah menjauhkan suaminya dari sang raja Sindria.

Sang magi bersurai biru menengahi suasana panas itu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang semua kembalilah ke kapal. Biar aku yang akan melanjutkan kerja sama ini, jika kau tidak keberatan, Sinbad-sama."

Judal memprotes. "Hei, Aladdin! Aku juga ikut! Kau harus memperhitungkan magi dari Kou!"

Aladdin memberikan tatapan terdingin bersirat sinis ke arah Judal.

"Tidak setelah magi tersebut nyaris membunuh raja aliansi tujuh samudera hanya karena seorang wanita." Sepasang manik birunya mengarah ke arah sang ratu Balbadd. "Walau wanita itu tentu bukanlah wanita sembarangan."

Magi berusia tiga puluh satu itu baru saja akan kembali emosi ketika tangan lembut seorang gadis menahannya. "Judal-dono, cukup."

Kalap, Judal menepis sentuhan hangat itu. "Kau diam saja."

Entah di bawah pengaruh emosi atau tidak, gadis dengan perangai dewasa itu menarik pakaian sang magi dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang terlihat sengit. Berusaha keras menahan emosi yang membuncah. "Judal-dono. Sadarlah sebagai apa kedudukanmu saat ini dan bagaimana seharusnya kau beretika."

Tidak terima, Judal mendorong tubuh lembut Marga menjauh darinya. Pria itu berusaha menyusul Aladdin yang sudah menjauh menuju istana Sindria alih-alih mengikuti pasangan Saluja kembali ke kapal di tepi pantai itu. Marga menatap sang magi tak percaya. Pria itu benar-benar kekanakan. Untunglah ia bukan penasihat magi yang separah itu. Tapi justru jika magi berkekuatan besar itu dibiarkan seperti itu maka selamanya ia takkan menjadi dewasa.

Maka, atas perasaan aneh yang merongrong di dalam dada dan nama baik penasihat magi yang ternama, Marga menyusul Judal dan melayangkan tangan lembutnya ke pipi mulus pawang rukh putih dan hitam tersebut. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup memalukan di sana.

"Inikah caramu menunjukkan cintamu terhadap seorang wanita yang sudah tidak dapat kau miliki?"

Judal diam.

"Mengakulah, Judal. Kau hanya tidak ingin Kougyoku _onee-san _dipermainkan Sinbad-sama lagi, kan? Tapi apa tidak kau perhatikan? Ia kuat, Judal. Ia punya Alibaba-sama. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan pembelaannya ketika kau tiba-tiba menyerang Sinbad-sama."

Judal menatap Marga penuh amarah.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau bukannya ingin menyelamatkan Kougyoku... _Saluja_ dari Sinbad-sama. Justru kaulah yang sangat _sangat _sangat ingin memilikinya, kan? Sampai-sampai—"

"Tutup mulutmu anak kecil! Kau... Kau tahu apa..."

Marga tersenyum menang. "Aku tahu, karena aku juga jatuh cinta."

Judal kembali bertampang dingin. "Padaku?"

"Padamu." Jawab Marga mantap. "Hanya saja aku tidak cukup pengecut untuk memendamnya karena gengsi sepertimu, Judal-dono."

Sejenak, angin laut membelai kedua insan itu dalam keheningan. Hanya bunyi ombak-ombak laut yang berbenturan dengan karang dari kejauhan, serta angin-angin yang menggesek dedaunan pantai. Sejenak itu digunakan Judal untuk merenunginya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada dirinya sendiri yang menyukai wanita teman masa kecilnya yang manja itu terlambat, ketika wanita itu telah berada dalam pelukan laki-laki lain. Lalu apakah pantas magi sepertinya dikuasai rasa cinta yang begitu kuat hingga hampir menewaskan sebuah nyawa?

Sepertinya ia harus banyak belajar pada sang magi Alma Torran, atau magi yang dinasihati banyak oleh gadis kecil di hadapannya ini—Titus Alexius dari Leam—atau bahkan si magi tua Yunan.

Apalagi ia bukan sembarang magi. Magi yang dicintai kedua sisi rukh dan... tidak dapat mati.

Dapat dilihatnya senyum Marga mulai merekah.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya sang gadis remaja, retoris. Melihat wajah tenang sang magi tentu saja ia tahu jawabannya.

Tapi sang magi tetap mengangguk untuk meresponnya. "Memalukan. Demi apapun bekas ini sangat memalukan. Apalagi kalau tahu sejarahnya."

Gelak tawa Marga yang renyah tiba-tiba terdengar merdu. "Kalau begitu, kurasa kau tidak perlu ke istana hanya untuk memamerkan bekas tamparanku kepada seisi petinggi aliansi tujuh samudera."

Judal menyeringai lebar. "Dan aku perlu memberimu sedikit bekas."

Sepasang alis Marga bertaut ketika Judal mulai mendekatinya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bermaksud membalas menamparku, kan, Judal-dono?"

Seringai Judal semakin lebar dan pria itu menjentikkan jarinya, diikuti dengan datangnya sekumpulan rukh putih yang menyelimuti Marga dan menopang sang gadis remaja berkuncir dua melayang di atas tanah sejauh setengah meter.

"Whoa, apa-apaan ini? Kau menggunakan kekuatan rukh untuk mengangkatku? T—tunggu kakiku tidak berpijak pada apapun—oh tidak tidak tidak..." Marga mulai menghentakkan kakinya panik. Tidak biasa pada ketinggian tanpa pijakan. Ia pernah sekali dua kali naik sorban terbang Aladdin, tapi terbang sendiri tidak. Ia bukan penyihir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke kapal dan buat iri pasangan Saluja—atau apalah itu!"

Marga berhasil dibuat bersemu karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>not yet.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Judal, walau kamu tidak bisa mati, tapi ketika tua nanti apakah kamu akan berpenampilan seperti seharusnya?_

Tanda tanya itu masih terngiang dalam benak Marga bahkan ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan mengarungi hidup bersama sang magi bersama-sama—selamanya, hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia tidak perduli akan masa depan di sisi itu, dan bertekad menerima apapun yang terjadi. Toh yang dicintainya adalah Judal-nya dan bukan penampilan dunianya.

Tapi kini ia sedikit menyesal mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Setelah setengah abad berlalu dan tubuh cantiknya yang dulu dipuja-puja bertransformasi menjadi seorang nenek tua renta yang bahkan tidak kuat berdiri lama-lama, ia merasa sangat rendah diri melihat penampilan kakek dari cucu-cucunya yang masih sangat—dua puluh tahun.

"Judal, kau yang mengaturnya, ya?" Tanya Marga lemah. Judal menghentikan dorongan kursi roda istrinya. Menatap mata karamel istrinya yang berpendar lemah.

Pria itu tersenyum miris melihatnya. "Apa? Wajah? Menurutmu siapa sih yang tidak mau memertahankan wajah mudanya jika ia bisa? Coba kau kupaksa belajar sihir sejak dulu, kau pasti tidak akan seragu ini."

Marga terkekeh pelan. Judal menyadari betul suaranya tidak seindah di masa lalu, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, betapa cintanya ia kepada wanita yang telah menemaninya dalam suka duka kehidupan abadinya selama ini.

"Kulihat salah satu cucu Kougyoku _onee-san_—namanya Kousaka kalau tidak salah—memberimu perhatian lebih, Judal. Dia sangat mirip Kougyoku _onee-san_, lho." Ucap Marga, santai.

Namun respon yang diberikan Judal hanya seulas senyum mengejek.

"Aku bukannya cemburu atau apa, ya. Perasaan seperti itu sih hanya untuk anak muda." Dalih Marga. "Aku serius, ya, kalau-kalau kau ingin menikmati rasanya mendapatkan Kougyoku _onee-san _yang dulu sangat kau gilai. Hanya saja cobalah menghadapi Alibaba-san dan aku juga akan membujuknya, jika kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Kousaka."

Alis Judal bertaut. "Maksudnya aku disuruh menikah lagi? Dengan gadis belia berumur dua puluh tahun?"

Marga tersenyum. "Umur tubuhmu. Coba hitung berapa tahun tubuhmu tidak menyentuh wanita. Umm... Tujuh belas tahun?"

Judal mengecup kening Marga yang sudah berkeriput. "Aku tidak peduli."

Gelengan pelan Marga menjauhkan wajah Judal dari sang istri yang renta. "Oh, ayolah. Aku yang paling tahu kebutuhanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku memberimu pelayanan bukan karena kau bergairah akan diriku?"

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kau salah." Balas judal, mengeluarkan kontra. Ditinggalkannya pegangan kursi roda, lalu dihadapinya sang istri. Berjongkok sedikit agar pandangan mereka setara, lalu pria itu menunjuk ke arah dadanya. "Di luar sini memang masih dua puluh tahun, tapi kau lebih dari tahu seberapa tua diriku di dalamnya, Marga."

Tidak ada gelak tawa, melainkan hanya kekehan pelan dari gigi-gigi yang hampir tanggal. "Baik, kuakui memang di dalamnya sudah dewasa sekarang. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya—ketika aku tidak ada."

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan wanita lain sebelum kehilanganku, Judal." Ucap Marga, memecah kesunyian.

Dengan tegas, Judal menggeleng. "Yang kubutuhkan itu bukan wanita, tapi cinta—tunggu jangan potong aku lagi penasihat bawel—cintamu. Baik, memang sepertinya usia renta ini membuatku semakin lembek saja di dalamnya. Tapi bukannya ini yang disukai 'gadis' sepertimu, huh? Romantisme."

"Jika aku melakukan itu, maka sama saja aku sudah kehilanganmu lebih dulu." Lanjut Judal.

Air mata Marga meleleh perlahan mendengarnya. Tidak sanggup lagi mendengar pernyataan suaminya yang biasanya susah payah dibongkarnya lewat pelukan hangatnya. Kulit keriputnya kali ini tidak bisa menyentuh kalbu sang suami lagi, tetapi Judal dengan senang hati mengatakan seluruh perasaannya seperti tadi. Hasil dari kedewasaannya untuk mengaku, katanya.

Senyum manis Marga terbentuk, tak perduli aliran air asin yang membasahi pipinya semakin deras. Bahagia merasakan telapak tangan muda suaminya menggenggamnya. Berjanji takkan meninggalkannya.

Yang sayangnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Yo~ Yuki balik lagi dengan JudalMarga kesayangan setelah UTS berdarah dan menyelesaikan dua proyek multichap baru dari fandom lain /nggak tau diri/

Ini kurasa fail banget dan so OOC tapi kalo beneran begini sweet banget ya Judal C':

Mind to Review?


End file.
